


【神祖大公】不是余放的技能这锅余不背

by BrainPWalker



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Sexual Coercion, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrainPWalker/pseuds/BrainPWalker
Summary: 一次日常本中的小小意外





	【神祖大公】不是余放的技能这锅余不背

**Author's Note:**

> 神祖x大公  
> 含3p  
> 梗来源于大公羁绊文本对技能的描述“中概率附加魅惑，吸血行为产生的诱惑不分男女”

吸血鬼有魅惑技能，不分男女老少的那种，有时候甚至不分敌我，这点弗拉德深有体会，而且这个技能往往不受他主观意愿约束，为了避免造成不必要的“麻烦”他平日里也稍有控制。不过这技能的发动前提是吸血，也就是说只要他不去咬谁那么基本上不会有魅惑的可能性。所以本来应该去替他刷本的英灵突然出现在门口时天真的吸血鬼以为他或许是有什么急事代master来找自己或是刷的材料够了提前回来，压根没往那个方面想，也压根没有任何防备。

因为替他去刷本的原因就是昨天晚上的某些剧烈运动。

忍着腰部的不适，弗拉德下床去开门，门打开的一瞬间正对上一双猩红的眼睛。

好像哪里不太对。

吸血鬼比较注意整洁，喜欢战斗的气息是一方面，大多时候还是对血汗尘污避而远之，在一起久了罗穆路斯也自觉的在每次战后打理好自己再来找他挑剔的爱人。罗穆路斯显然是从战场上回来就直接到了自己这里，罗马神祖高大的身躯将门口堵了个严严实实，身上还带着战斗带来的血腥和尘土的味道。

“罗穆路斯……？”本能告诉他眼前的神祖现在不对头，在门口一直杵着肯定解决不了问题，于是弗拉德侧身让他进了屋。

如果，吸血鬼知道之后会发生的一切，那么他绝对不会放人进来引狼入室。

这一举动让弗拉德直接后悔到了这次活动结束。

前一秒还在猜测罗马神祖是遇上了什么是才急匆匆的来这，下一秒他就被人借着他刚刚退的一步猛地摁倒了后面的墙上，力度之大甚至让他有半刻的恍惚。

弗拉德的第一反应是反抗，可要抬手的瞬间却发现罗穆路斯两手都抓住了自己的手腕，抬腿踹也不行，因为罗穆路斯一条腿已经卡在了自己双腿间，整个人以一种绝对禁锢的姿势把他死死摁在墙上。

“汝……！”

汝发什么疯？

这句话他没说出来，罗穆路斯用自己的身体压制着他，灼热的呼吸吐在耳边几乎要烫伤吸血鬼的皮肤。

“弗拉德。”神祖的声音沙哑低沉，里面夹杂的东西被叫到名字的那位昨夜早就体会的足够深刻。

别，至少今天别。吸血鬼有些头疼的想，酸痛感尚存，整整一上午都没从不适的状态中恢复过来，他不想再雪上加霜。

但罗穆路斯只叫了他的名字便没了下文，他把头埋在弗拉德的颈肩，一动不动的没了声音，粗重的呼吸似乎在竭力忍耐克制着什么。

这个状态似曾相识。弗拉德皱眉勾起了某些不太好的回忆。

可他今天没吸罗穆路斯的血啊……  
hmm……昨天失去意识之前罗穆路斯似乎说今天他代自己去刷灰。

吸血鬼后知后觉的感受到了影从者残留的灵压，觉得很委屈。

讲道理，不是余放的技能也不是余魅惑的汝啊。

弗拉德叹了口气，想要试着安抚一下中了“另一个自己”魅惑的罗马神祖，可他双手都被紧紧扣住也没法摸头杀或抱抱杀，而后者倒是自觉的吻了上来。

为什么影从者放不了宝具却还有这种技能为什么汝魔抗意志明明足够高了还会中招为什么汝没有消除负面buff的技能……他也只能在心里问问了。这几乎要把人拆吃入腹的啃咬已经不能算是亲吻，而是掠夺，哪怕唇舌被吸血鬼尖锐的獠牙划破罗穆路斯也没停下，直到被压制的人快要站不住了才稍稍分开，然后再次吻上去。

才只是吻而已。摇摇欲坠的吸血鬼有点绝望。

因为一直在房间里躺着休息，弗拉德只穿了一件睡袍，可罗穆路斯连褪下这层防护的一秒钟都省略，一手搂住他的腰将人抱起，另一只手钻入睡袍下摆直奔主题。

弗拉德最后的分神是关注房间的自动门，还好，上锁了。

然后他就再没了走神的机会。

隔着布料弗拉德也能感受到面前神祖的炙热，这种时候还能忍住为他扩张也是难为罗马神祖了。后面的手指很快增加到了两根，托昨夜的福扩张进行的很顺利，第三根手指挤入快速抽插了数下便尽数撤出，换上了早已无法忍耐的硬物。

罗穆路斯给予了他最大的温柔，从在一起到现在他们做过很多次，大多时候的神祖都展示了足够的耐心与体贴，介于历史问题他们之间的性事从未涉及什么刺激的花样，最多也不过是换换环境，对于面皮薄的吸血鬼而言就已经够了。而唯一的那一次误打误撞让弗拉德见识到了罗穆路斯“放飞自我”是个什么状态，绝对不是在经历了昨夜一整晚折腾后的现在的自己消受得了的。

一次，就这么一次，然后汝就给余清醒过来。弗拉德咬着牙抽了口气，双手搂住罗穆路斯的肩膀以至于不那么丢脸的瘫倒下去。

罗穆路斯可以说是完全遵从欲望的驱使，没有前戏没有安抚，或许是觉得面对面站立的姿势太不方便，他简单粗暴的直接扳着弗拉德的肩膀将他转了个身，中途连下身都没撤出，就着结合的状态转了一圈，吸血鬼只来得及呜咽一声便迎来了下一波进攻。

粗壮的性器整个捅进又几乎全部退出，被强行撑开的穴口根本无力阻止那物什的挺入，几次甚至还带出了昨夜未能清理出来的残余，一开始他还能撑着墙壁，随着大力的撞击弗拉德几乎整个人被按在墙上，胸前衣襟半敞的贴着冰凉的墙壁随着律动摩擦。似乎是发觉他已经站不稳了，身后的人索性就这相连的姿势搂着他的腰带着他一同跪了下来，双膝分开他的双腿，让他半跪半坐在了自己身上。

弗拉德有点不太好。

这个姿势，太深，太疼。

身为英灵身为狂战士能挨打能无视伤痛忍耐伤痛是一回事，但是你能不能接受的了内里的疼痛就是另一回事了。

更不用说你还没适应这个状态时后面那个死死摁着你的混蛋就开始疯狂打桩。

膝盖勉强跪在地上，双腿被迫过度的叉开，半个身子贴伏在墙上，在这种作为承受者特别不舒服的姿势下吸血鬼被干的一个字都说不出来。前端半勃着，痛感和快感都太过强烈，根本没法好好的带起节奏，双手被死死扣着也无力爱抚自己，一片浑噩中弗拉德只求中了招的那位能尽快结束。

杂乱无章的抽送之后弗拉德清楚的感到后面来了一个大力冲刺，紧接着便是一股热流。亏他这时候还记得良好的修养没让他骂出来，无声呻吟的吸血鬼一边在心底诅咒那个技能一边略感庆幸。

吸血鬼在罗马的神祖缓缓撤出之后松了口气，随即便悲哀的发现自己几乎要站不起身，挣扎无果后一双手绕过肩膀和膝弯将他抱了起来。

“清醒过来了吗？罗穆路斯。”弗拉德抬头看向自己的爱人，但是并没有得到回答。

自责了？被轻轻放在床铺上吸血鬼忍不住想。

然后他看见罗马的神祖也翻身上了床。

弗拉德心里咯噔一下。

罗穆路斯抬起了他的腿。

两条腿。

“等！等一下……！！”弗拉德猛地仰起头抽气，清清楚楚的感受到方才把自己干的话都说不出来的盎然又一次挺入了身体。

 

罗穆路斯除了身下的人外几乎什么都看不清。

他感到口渴，感到饥饿，他感到饿，感到冷。英灵不应该有这些感觉，不应该，但是强烈的渴望似乎通通涌入内心溢满内核后流向全身的每一条神经，揉杂在一起，最后指向一个人。

渴求。罗穆路斯喊出那个名字，吻住那个人的唇。

然后便一发不可收拾。

一次释放后那份欲求没有任何的缓解，反而食髓知味般的无法满足。

怀里的人似乎说了什么，但是他听不清，可是那个声音，单单是声音，便如同从塞壬喉中流出一般。

罗穆路斯俯下身，再一次的深深吻住那人的唇，舌头钻入口腔，下身仍一刻不停的进出，无法停止的，拼命的，如同濒死之人死死抓住救命稻草一般的，索求着。

弗拉德…

弗拉德，弗拉德…

 

如果不是良好的修养吸血鬼一定开始破口大骂了。

干，可以，汝可以干，余也可以不反抗。毕竟在这种情况他再不配合那就和杀人差不多。

但是。

能不能，能不能稍微体谅点昨天被汝折腾了一晚上的人？

弗拉德眼看着罗马神祖把自己的大长腿架到了肩膀上，这个姿势让他的下半身彻底离开了床褥，小部分借力在罗穆路斯跪着的大腿上，稍稍挪动了两下确认这个姿势没问题后，罗马的神祖就着这个非常方便进出的姿势开始了新一轮的活塞运动。

曾经的罗马尼亚公王感觉自己的老腰要断了，这个姿势让他觉得自己的腰被当折叠椅使。

双手紧紧攥着床单，如果不是幻听的话那么刚刚他确实听到了布料撕裂的声音。这个锅余不背，感到胸前被咬住的吸血鬼愤愤的想。再说，估计折腾完这条床单也不用要了。

第三次的时候吸血鬼和神祖同时释放。疼痛远大于快感的状态持续良久后另一种麻木的刺激感开始渐渐覆盖痛感，在这种近乎煎熬的诡异快感下随着快要容纳不下的热流的再度涌入弗拉德迎来了高潮。

在余韵中弗拉德感觉到体内的东西终于撤了出去，随后有一温和而有力的手扶起自己之后缓缓把他抱入怀中。

怎么回事……？

“弗拉德……”

熟悉的语调。

吸血鬼松了口气。

“……汝终于清醒过来了？”放松下来，弗拉德放任酸软的身体靠在身后的人的怀里。

“对不起，罗马很抱歉……”

道歉了就原谅他好了。弗拉德长叹了口气，睁开眼睛。

然后他立刻清醒了。

怎么回事？

什么怎么回事，罗穆路斯明明是面对面来的怎么可能绕到后面抱住他！

“对不起，弗拉德，对不起……”背后的“罗穆路斯”一边道着歉，一边从脖颈开始吻他，而眼前刚刚从他身体里退出的那一位也凑近，落下亲吻。

 

下体被含住的瞬间弗拉德挣扎着想要躲开，然后这个念头就被后面的抽插扼杀在了摇篮里。罗穆路斯的口腔柔软而炙热，灵活的舌头略过敏感，竭尽耐心与温柔的爱抚着他最敏感的部分，弗拉德自暴自弃的闭上眼睛，靠在背后的“罗穆路斯”怀里，仰起头喘息。

太过分了。

罗穆路斯汝真是，太过分了。

“罗马听见了。”一个轻吻落在刚刚释放过的前端，罗穆路斯抬起头，眼里满是笑意，“罗马可以认为是你在撒娇吗？”

“汝……！”如果是平常，吸血鬼一定会毫不犹豫也毫不客气抬腿踹了。只不过现在这种双腿发软的状态称不上平常。他连火都发不起来，曾经的公王有个屁用？他就不信隔壁某王顶着湿漉漉的眼睛大骂杂修能有什么威慑力。

“……余就问一个问题，”弗拉德真的是费了很大力让自己的声音听上去平稳，但那还是差不多接近哀求了，“汝的，欲望，”弗拉德决定暂时用这个词代替“什么时候才能彻底发泄完？”

……好问题。

罗穆路斯沉默了。

吸血鬼身后的另一个自己正孜孜不倦仿佛不知疲惫的耕耘着。

什么时候？

罗马也不知道啊。

 

罗穆路斯是记得上次的“意外”的，或者说印象深刻，但是时隔这么久之后在影从者身上中招真的是万万没想到。那天的事还历历在目，魔力失控前的最后一秒罗马神祖想的是绝对不能再那样伤害那个人。

可是之后就没有之后了，违和感只短暂的存在了一瞬，等了半天都没有异常后，罗穆路斯把那归咎于影从者的影响不足。

于是察觉到不对头的时候为时已晚，罗穆路斯进门时那个被迫分离出去的部分已经屈于欲望对人下手了。

看到床上被折腾的不像样的人时罗穆路斯心疼的想掐死自己。

不过这个心疼此时的吸血鬼没体会到。

对不起？都说对不起了就有点对不起的样子啊现在是怎么回事啊余是被折腾出幻觉了吗既然对不起了就让前面那位把东西拿出去啊！

弗拉德有那么一瞬间在想反正前后两个罗穆路斯大不了开个宝具把前面那个禽兽干掉留后面那个正常的算了。

“别，他，也是罗马。”仿佛听到他心声一样，罗穆路斯抱着怀里的人试图安抚。

……罗马，你全家都是罗马。

“余需要，一个解释。”还需要前面那个停一停。

吸血鬼已经要生气了，罗穆路斯看得出来。

再不解释怕不是以后都没有英姿飒爽的小罗马了。

于是罗穆路斯言简意赅的说明了缘由，并且委婉的表达了若是不发泄完这个分离的个体不知道会不会对自己有什么未知的影响。

阐述完后，吸血鬼陷入了沉默，直到被一个顶撞干出呻吟。

余能怎么办？余也很绝望啊。

 

太残忍了。罗马的神祖心疼的想。

为了让弗拉德好受点，罗穆路斯决定也参与其中，尽可能的安抚被迫承受的吸血鬼，也确有成效。

但是还是太残忍了。罗穆路斯竭力忍耐着下体的胀痛，视线却无法从眼前发丝凌乱眸子里满是水光全身上下一塌糊涂的人身上移开。

太残忍了。

 

 

“不行！”吸血鬼剧烈的挣扎起来。

“没事的没事的……放松……”罗穆路斯无视挣扎把人拥入怀里，轻轻啃咬着锁骨，一只手揉捏着他胸前早就被玩弄到红肿发硬的肉粒，另一只手绕到下面，按压了几下正吞吐着巨物的穴口，缓缓的挤进了一根手指。

“呜……不，拿出去……别……”吸血鬼双手摁着神祖的肩膀推拒着，可这种情况下哪怕是筋力a也撼动不了分毫，已经被干的艳红的穴口又容纳下了一根手指，两根手指跟着先前没入的粗大一同抽送着，弯曲按压，照顾着内在的敏感点。

前后拥着止不住颤抖的人，介于后者没那么体谅人，罗穆路斯只得一手扩张另一手安抚着怀里人因疼痛萎靡下去的分身，直到手指能进出自如才一并抽出，另一个“自己”默契的将弗拉德的双腿分的更开，呈现出下面一片糜烂的光景。

感到更粗大的物什抵在下面，弗拉德不可抑制的挣扎起来。

“不可以罗穆路斯……不行…会，会坏………啊！！”吸血鬼猛地仰起头，张着嘴再发不出声音，一口气像是哽在嗓子里，浑身都绷紧了，颤抖更是停不下来。

赞美罗马啊……整根没进去之后罗穆路斯忍不住感叹。

另一位显然没想那么多，紧致和挤压就像是开始新一轮的提示，他完全不给怀里的人适应的时间，按耐不住的律动了起来，他这么一动罗穆路斯也忍不住了，抽插了几下后“两位”神祖便找到了节奏，一进一出大开大合的开干。

被夹在中间的弗拉德快疯了。

他能感觉到脸上有两行哗啦就流了下来，这不能怪他，生理本能，后穴被撑开到极致，这样说或许不准确，迷乱中他甚至也不敢确定自己能被撑得多开，本应被干到麻木的甬道在不正常的节奏与摩擦下被激起新的触感。疼痛与快感交杂着像一场酷刑，在刑罚中他丢盔弃甲无处可逃，他痉挛着哭泣着抓住眼前的人，破碎的呻吟中挤出“停下”，“慢些”几个词。

罗穆路斯一边心疼一边珍惜。以后都不会有这种机会了，他抱着再无挣扎之力的吸血鬼，吻去他流下的泪。

珍惜，珍惜。在爱人心里快要和禽兽划上等号的神祖大人用实际行动贯彻落实了这两个字。

放过余吧……弗拉德意识模糊的想，他说不出来，开口全是嗯嗯啊啊，几个词凑一句话都够呛。可哪怕脑子被干得一团浆糊他也知道，无关个人意愿，这副身体真的要到极限了，他无力的摇着头，近乎哀求的抱紧罗穆路斯。

前后两位一同释放，吸血鬼痉挛着，彻底失去了意识。

另一位“罗穆路斯”终于消失。

剩下的真正的罗马神祖把已经晕过去的人抱在怀里，深知这次是真的过火了。

弗拉德这副样子只能用“凄惨”形容。白皙的大腿上全是指痕和吻痕，身上更是一塌糊涂，一时难以彻底闭合的小口溢出大量的爱液，在被抱去浴室清洗的时候连碰一下都会颤抖。

第二次，罗穆路斯为自己的失控感到罪恶。

 

弗拉德再出现在他人视野是两天后，期间了解事情原委并对某些事感同身受的好友孔明曾去表达同情与问候。

很长一段时间，罗穆路斯都没去打过狂本。

也没进过某英灵的房门。

点蜡。


End file.
